


A Letter From Helga

by IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing



Category: Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: Other, helga supremacy, this is a joke pls, this is a public apology, this monstrosity isn't proof read, watch Tales From the SMP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing/pseuds/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing
Summary: Ghostbur finds the ruins of the town that never was, and a book with a woman's story in it.
Relationships: highkey gelga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	A Letter From Helga

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get myself to make this gelga centered or long, but here this is

Ghostbur was left alone. Tommy and Techno didn’t want him around because he ‘highkey sold tommy out’, Fundy, Niki, Ranboo and Eret were at the docks, but Ghostbur was banned from there because the fish make him ‘act up’. Of course there were others, but they all just seemed too busy or just didn’t want him around. That is what led to Ghostbur’s solitude, and his exploration.  
Ghostbur had left L’manburg in hopes of finding a new friend for Friend, maybe even a Lover. Friend was just as lonely as Ghostbur after all. Yet after hours of travel he had no idea where he was, there were no longer creeper holes left by members of the Dreamsmp, paths or buildings. It hadn’t been for a while. There was however ruins that he had never seen before, ruins of a town. It was relatively small, smaller than the villages that his friends have ravaged through. The houses were in a u-shaped formation with a well in the center, in addition there was a campfire off to the side and a jail, rigged with redstone for an execution. However the campfire was nothing but a few longs, the flame had burned down a long time previous and even the ash had been carried by the wind. The door to the jail was rotted as ghostbur went to investigate and found out the lava for executions was still there. As Ghostbur went into the houses he found them full of cobwebs and splattered with blood. One house had no pictures or art on the walls, and another had what must have been an expensive pair of shoes at the time next to the bed.  
As Ghostbur dug through the belongings of the people who once occupied these houses, he found a book. It only had one page written in it, with blood splatter sticking some of the other pages together. It read:  
_They think I’m a monster, a murderer. It’s all because of my husband, after he got caught life here has never been the same. I tried Bob, he made me laugh and gave me everything I wanted, but when the murders started again he kicked me to the streets. He didn’t want to be seen with me. Then the blind man wanted me, but only because his lover was murdered. I’m not just leftover trash for whoever isn’t satisfied with their relationship, or lack of, rest in peace Cornelius. The blind man was sent to jail for execution followed by that stupid orphan who he took in. I didn’t want any kids around where I was staying. Then there was George, I thought he was different.  
George seemed like a classy businessman, he didn’t have the disgusting accent that my husband had. He offered me a safe place away from the murderers. I know he pretended to not want to be seen by me, but it was only because I was no more than a scarlet letter. He wanted me, he loved me. Then he got accused too, something about revenge with Cornelius. I couldn't lose another. I begged him to defend himself, tell them that it was the blind cat man who was killing the town, and it worked. Until they got him. Karl, they got him. I was going to his house and I saw the axe swing, I know they’re looking for me. It was Jack, I knew he wasn’t just a simple farmer. These people just don’t want to see me happy, but they will see me in hell. I hid the baby in the forest, find him Karl, take him away, this town will never be safe. Not for Helga. Tell my story, and save my baby,  
Yours truly,  
Helga _  
Gostbur felt a chill down his non-existent spine as he looked at those expensive shoes he noticed earlier, stained with blood. Now Ghostbur knew a Karl, Karl was engaged to Quackity and Sapnap. Ghostbur assumed that this letter got lost in transportation to Karl himself, and he took it upon himself to deliver it, but until he finds Karl he decided to leave the letter in his library, that way Helga’s story could be told- or well read-in the sewers.,


End file.
